Pontiac GTO (1965)
The 1965 Pontiac GTO is a muscle car manufactured by Pontiac. In the 1965 model year, the GTO was no longer a trim level for the Pontiac Tempest. It was available with the standard 389cu V8 and a performance oriented variant, which was known as the Tri-Power engine. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The 1965 Pontiac GTO appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 car. It can be acquired for $25,000 and is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown: Chicago event. The car is capable of achieving low acceleration times due to having a torquey V8 engine. However, it is difficult to drive in corners like other classic muscle cars. It is best used in Drag events, as it can drive quarter mile times lower than 8 seconds. Speed King Nate Denver drives a modified 1965 Pontiac GTO, which is classed as a tier 3 car. The player has to beat him to get his car. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The 1965 Pontiac GTO appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 4 car. It is purchasable for $32,000 and is unlocked once the player has reached Wheelman Level 2.5. It is one of the fastest accelerating cars, although the Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda is somewhat quicker. It can drive up to 183 mph (294 km/h) top speed without upgrades. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Pontiac GTO '65 was made available in Need for Speed: World on January 27, 2011 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an E class car. In comparison with any E class Dodge, the GTO has the best stock performance. However, it has a poor nitrous boost when compared to the rest of its class. The GTO turns slowly in corners and braking will be needed to negotiate most corners. Its greatest advantage is acceleration, which is as effective as seen on the Nissan Silvia (S15). Top speed is 134 mph (216 km/h). Players may find the 1965 Pontiac GTO useful in Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape, because of its weight. The GTO is useless in technical race tracks, since it is focused on acceleration rather than handling. Grey The Grey style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on January 27, 2011. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially released on April 13, 2011. Before August 22, 2012, it was featured as a starter car and cost . Between January 8, 2013 and November 28, 2013, it could only be purchased with ingame cash at the beginning of a player's career. Blue Juggernaut The Blue Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was released on April 13, 2011 It is fitted with Gromlen tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Red Juggernaut The Red Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was initially released on April 13, 2011 as a top-up gift. It is fitted with Gromlen tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. D-Spec The D-Spec style is a Best in Class car that costs . It was released on July 21, 2013. It is fitted with various sport quality performance parts from different manufacturers, 3-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Pontiac GTO appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *In Need for Speed: World, an unused Juggernaut Edition of the Pontiac GTO '65 has a higher stock performance rating compared to any other edition of the vehicle.Game file: "attributes.bin"; pvehicle entry: "gto65_escape" Gallery NFSPSPontiacGTO1965.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSPontiacGTO1965NateDenver.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Nate Denver's) Need for Speed ProStreet - Nitrocide|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Nitrocide) NFSUNPontiacGTO1965Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNPontiacGTO1965DieCast.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Die-cast) NFSW_Pontiac_GTO_65_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grey) NFSW_Pontiac_GTO_1965_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Pontiac_GTO_1965_Blue_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue Juggernaut) NFSW_Pontiac_GTO_1965_Red_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red Juggernaut) NFSW_Pontiac_GTO_1965_D-Spec.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (D-Spec) NFSE_Pontiac_GTO_1965.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' References